Musical Freedom Recs
Musical Freedom is the label ran by Dutch DJ Tiësto. Releases *Prove - Cleavage *Calabria (Firebeatz Remix) - Rune RK *Heartbeat - John Dahlback feat. Little Boots. The first release to incorporate Musical Freedom's new style of cover art. *Scream - Henry Fong & J-Trick *We Are The Ones - Twoloud feat. Christian Burns *Zeus - MOTi & Kenneth G *Feel So Good - Mr. Belt & Wezol *Alive EP - Funkin Matt **Alive - Funkin Matt **Evila - Funkin Matt *Real Life - TST & MOGUAI & Amba Shepherd *Big Bang (Bass Modulators Remix) - Twoloud *Renegade Master (Back Once Again) - Sultan + Ned Shepard vs. John Dish *No Regular - TST & Dani L. Mebius *Bang (Tiësto Bootleg) - 3LAU *This Is Dirty - DVBBS & MOTi *Rock The Place - Twoloud vs. Danny Avila *I Know U - Baggi Begovic & Team Bastian *Shades - Alvaro *Krakatoa - Carnage & Junkie Kid *Drop It Like This - TST & Twoloud *Kamikaze - LA Riots & Polina *Circus - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano, Ariyan *Philtrum - Disco Fries *Salute - Wiwek *Crank - Joe Ghost *Don't Go Lose It - MOTi *Future Heroes EP - Various Artists **Alarma - Hix **Stars - Jus Jack **Drop The Power - Kaaze **Yamidoo - TV Noise *Kalavela - Thomas Newson & John Dish *Gecko - Oliver Heldens *Highline - Dzeko & Torres *Traffic (Tiësto Edit) - Twoloud *Poseidon - Danny Avila *Out Of Control - TST & Alvaro *Sleep Till I Come Home - Baggi Begovic & Team Bastian *Big Bang - Twoloud *Flight 643 - John Christian *YLB - Sidney Samson & Leroy Styles *Tronco - Danny Avila *Move To The Rhythm - Tiësto & Nari & Milani vs. Delayers *Trap Remix EP - Various Artists **Turn It Up feat. Wolfpack (Pelari TRAP Remix) - Dimitri Vegas, Like Mike **Epic (Luminox Remix) - Quintino, Sandro Silva **Skydrop (Ethyr Remix) - R3hab, ZROQ **Shocker (Basscamp Remix) - Tiesto, DJ Punish *Love and Run feat. Teddy Geiger - Tiësto, Mark Alston, Baggi Begovic, & Jason Taylor *Kings feat. Golden Sun - Bass King vs. X-Vertigo *Cango - Pelari *Club Life Vol. 3: Stockholm - Various Artists **Paradise - Tiesto, Dyro **Take Me feat. Kyler England - Tiesto **Compromise feat. Tab - Baggi Begovic **Apollo feat. Amba Shepherd (Hardwell's Club Life Edit) - Hardwell **Love and Run feat. Teddy Geiger - Tiesto, Baggi Begovic, Mark Alston, Jason Taylor **Clarity feat. Foxes (Tiesto Remix) - Zedd **Sweet Nothing feat. Florence Welch (Tiesto & Ken Loi Re-Remix) - Calvin Harris **Carried Away (Tiesto Remix) - Passion Pit **Champs - MOGUAI **If I Lose Myself - Alesso, OneRepublic **Cango - Pelari **Century (Tiesto & Moska Remix) - Tiesto, Calvin Harris **Shocker - Tiesto, DJ Punish **Back To The Acid - Tiesto, MOTi **United (Tiesto & Blasterjaxx Remix) - Tiesto, Alvaro, Quintino **Club Life: Stockholm (Continuous DJ Mix) - Tiesto *Paradise - Tiësto & Dyro *Back To The Acid - Tiësto & MOTi *Shocker - Tiësto & DJ Punish *Loud & Proud - Blasterjaxx & Billy The Kit *Love Is The Answer - Jus Jack & Oza feat. Blessid Union Of Souls **Love Is The Answer feat. Blessid Union of Souls - Jus Jack & Oza **Love Is The Answer feat. Blessid Union of Souls (Tiesto Remix) - Jus Jack & Oza *Take Me - Tiësto feat. Kyler England *Compromise - Baggi Begovic feat. Tab *Ding Dong - Firebeatz & Bobby Burns *Turn It Up - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & GTA feat. Wolfpack *Chasing Summers (R3hab & Quintino Remix) - Tiësto *Make Some Noise (Remixes) - Tiësto & Swanky Tunes feat. Ben McInerney **Make Some Noise (Dyro Remix) - Tiesto, Swanky Tunes, Ben McInerney **Make Some Noise (Skidka Remix) - Tiesto, Swanky Tunes, Ben McInerney **Make Some Noise (Skidka Remix Radio Edit) - Tiesto, Swanky Tunes, Ben McInerney *Torrent - Sidney Samson & Martin Garrix *Skydrop - R3hab & ZROQ *Make Me Jump - Alvaro *Pair Of Dice - Tiësto & Allure *I Found You - Mikael Weermets & Nico De Andrea feat. Yasmeen *The Beast - Albin Myers *Steel Eyes ft. Sherry St. Germain - Benji *Out Of Control - Mikael Weermets vs. Bauer & Lanford *Hell Yeah! - Tiësto & Showtek *All It Takes - Ken Loi feat. Zashanell *Club Life Vol. 2: Miami - Tiësto **Chasing Summers (Extended Mix) - Tiesto **We Own The Night feat. Luciana - Tiesto, Wolfgang Gartner **What Can We Do (A Deeper Love) (Third Party Remix) - Tiesto **If A Lie Was Love feat. Josie Cotton (Baggi Begovic KNAL Mix) **Somebody That I Used To Know feat. Kimbra (Tiesto Remix) - Gotye **Paradise (Tiesto Remix) - Coldplay **Walls feat. Quilla - Sultan, Ned Shepard **Young Blood (Tiesto & Hardwell Remix) - The Naked & Famous **Life - John Dahlback **Long Time feat. Andreas moe - John De Sohn **In My Mind (Axwell Mix) - Ivan Gough, Feenixpawl, Georgi Kay **Arena - Avesta **Can't Stop Me (Tiesto Remix) - Afrojack, Shermanology **Make Some Noise feat. Ben McInerney of New Navy - Tiesto, Swanky Tunes **Maximal Crazy - Tiesto **Club Life, Volume 2 Miami (Continuous DJ Mix) - Tiesto *Somebody That I Used To Know (Tiësto Remix) - Gotye & Kimbra *We Own The Night feat. Luciana - Tiësto & Wolfgang Gartner *Dada Life's Musical Freedom - Various Artists **Kick Out The Epic Motherf**cker (Extended Vocal Mix) - Dada Life **Haters Gonna Hate (Nicky Romero 'Out Of Space' Remix) - Tonite Only **Happy Violence (Vocal Extended Mix) - Dada Life **Bust The Beat - Danny Marquez, Chunks **My Life - TJR, Sue Cho, Nom De Strip **Future Folk - Tommy Trash **Unleash The F**cking Dada - Dada Life **Bassive - Felguk **Kling Klong - Audionite **Daftastic - Dyro **Epic - Quintino, Sandro Silva **Schlingel - Dem Slackers **Mush, Mush - Bassjackers **White Noise / Red Meat - Dada Life **Prutataaa (Dada Life Remix) - Afrojack, R3hab **Analogital - Marco V **Rolling Stones T-Shirt (Cazzette Approaching Starry Homes Mix) - Dada Life **Maximal Crazy - Tiesto **Dada Life's Musical Freedom (Continuous Mix) - Dada Life *Bring That Beat Back (Tiësto Edit) - Autoerotique *Arena - Avesta *Generation 303 - Nicky Romero *We Gonna Rock - Quintino *Musical Freedom Best of 2011 - Various Artists **K2 - Kryder **We Rock - Boys Will Be Boys **Slumber feat. Lindsey Ray (Tommy Trash Remix) - Steve Forte Rio **Zero 76 - Tiesto, Hardwell **Unleash The F**cking Dada- Dada Life **Work Hard, Play Hard feat. Kay - Tiesto **Future Folk - Tommy Trash **Don't Ditch - Tiesto, Marcel Woods **Maximal Crazy (R3hab & Swanky Tunes Remix) - Tiesto **Mush Mush - Bassjackers **Epic - Quintino, Sandro Silva **Maximal Crazy - Tiesto **Musical Freedom Best Of 2011 (Continuous DJ Mix) - Various Artists *Slumber (Tommy Trash Remix) - Steve Forte Rio feat. Lindsey Ray *Work Hard, Play Hard Remix Contest Winners - Tiësto feat. Kay *Maximal Crazy (Remixes) - Tiësto **Maximal Crazy (Bassjackers Remix) - Tiësto **Maximal Crazy (R3hab & Swanky Tunes Remix) - Tiësto *Future Folk - Tommy Trash *Maximal Crazy - Tiësto *Work Hard, Play Hard - Tiësto feat. Kay **Work Hard, Play Hard - Tiësto feat. Kay **Work Hard, Play Hard (Autoerotique Remix) - Tiësto feat. Kay *Tiësto's Work Hard Play Hard Remix Parts - Tiësto feat. Kay **Acapella - Tiësto feat. Kay **Main Lead - Tiësto feat. Kay **Saw Lead - Tiësto feat. Kay **Lead Layer - Tiësto feat. Kay **Kick Drum - Tiësto feat. Kay **Percussion - Tiësto feat. Kay **Bassline - Tiësto feat. Kay **Saw Bassline - Tiësto feat. Kay **Stabs - Tiësto feat. Kay *Epic - Sandro Silva & Quintino *K2 - Kryder **K2 - Kryder **K2 (The Squatters Remix) - Kryder *We Rock - Boys Will Be Boys **We Rock - Boys Will Be Boys **We Tell - Boys Will Be Boys **We Party - Boys Will Be Boys *Mush, Mush - Bassjackers *Club Life Vol. 1: Las Vegas - Tiësto **Now & Forever feat. Christian Alvestam - Henrik B **Blessed feat. Shermanology - Tom Hangs **I Belong To You (Axel Bauer & Lanford Remix) - Cazzi Opeia **Slumber feat. Lindsey Ray - Steve Forte Rio **Girls With Bangs (Tiësto Remix) - Lune **Bullets (Club Edit) - Rebecca & Fiona **Heiress Of Valentina (Alesso Exclusive Mix) - Dune **Don't Ditch - Tiësto, Marcel Woods **Young At Heart (Angger Dimas Remix) - Amy Meredith **Faces - Alex Sayz **We Want Your Soul (Thomas Gold Remix) - MOGUAI **We Rock - Boys Will Be Boys **Zero 76 - Tiësto, Hardwell **Fire In Your New SHoes feat. Martina Of Dragonette (Sultan + Ned Shepard Electric Daisy Remix) - Kaskade **C'Mon - Tiësto, Diplo **Club Life Vol. One: Las Vegas (Continuous DJ Mix) - Tiësto *Now & Forever - Henrik B ft. Christian Alvestam *C'Mon (Catch 'Em By Surprise) Tracks - Tiësto & Diplo feat. Busta Rhymes **C'mon (Catch'Em By Surprise) feat. Busta Rhymes (Jakwob Remix) - Tiësto & Diplo **C'mon (Catch'Em By Surprise) feat. Busta Rhymes (Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano Remix) - Tiësto & Diplo **C'mon (Catch'Em By Surprise) feat. Busta Rhymes (Extended Mix) - Tiësto & Diplo **C'mon (Catch'Em By Surprise) feat. Busta Rhymes (Instrumental Mix) - Tiësto & Diplo **C'mon (Catch'Em By Surprise) feat. Busta Rhymes (Acapella) - Tiësto & Diplo *Zero 76 - Tiësto & Hardwell *C'Mon (Catch 'Em By Surprise) - Tiësto & Diplo feat. Busta Rhymes *Unleash The F**king Dada - Dada Life *C'mon - Tiësto & Diplo Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks *DVBBS & MOTi - This Is Dirty (Enzo Picardi Remix) *DVBBS & MOTi - This Is Dirty (Acapella) *N4GGA & Walter Smith - Balkan *N4GGA & Walter Smith - Balkan (Botnek Fux Edit) *N4GGA & Walter Smith - Balkan (Sebastien Benett Remix) *Jus Jack - Stars (Uberjak'd Remix) *MOTi - Don't Go Lose It (Mysto & Pizzi & Moiez Bootleg) *MOTi - Don't Go Lose It (Eugene Prendi & Juze Remix) *MOTi - Don't Go Lose It (Technoboy Remix) *Tiesto & Diplo - C'mon (Artento Divini Remix) *Tiesto & Diplo - C'mon (JapaRoLL Remix) *Funkin Matt - Alive (Tom Ferro Bootleg) *LA Riots & Polina - Kamikaze (EpicFail Progressive Bootleg) *LA Riots & Polina - Kamikaze (Twoloud Private Drop Edit) *Sidney Samson feat. KURA - Kamikaze *Sultan + Ned Shepard vs. John Dish - Renegade Master (Back Once Again) (Acappella) *Danny Avila & Merzo - Pump This Party *Carnage & Junkie Kid - Krakatoa (Cubaki Twerk Bootleg)   *Carnage & Junkie Kid - Krakatoa (Tomsize Festival Trap Remix)   *Carnage & Junkie Kid - Krakatoa (Pistols] Festival Edit)   *Carnage & Junkie Kid - Krakatoa (Lookas & Jayden Parx Edit) *Tiesto - Bullet In The Gun *TST & Alvaro - Out Of Control (D-Jastic Remix)  *Sandro Silva & Quintino - Epic (Atik & Just Fine Bootleg)   *Sandro Silva & Quintino - Epic (Henry Himself 2014 Rework)   *Sandro Silva & Quintino - Epic (Breaux Retwerk) *Sandro Silva & Quintino - Epic (Thomaz & Claes Lanng Trapic Bootleg)   *Danny Avila - Poseidon (ScaryFools & Daav One Remix) *Danny Avila - Poseidon (EXODUS & Tom Enzy Remix)   *Danny Avila - Poseidon (Assino Remix)   *Danny Avila - Poseidon (Mars2Mars Remix)   *Danny Avila - Poseidon (Apollo1 & Viktor Alekseenko Remix) *Tiesto & MOTi - Blow Your Mind *Rune RK - Calabria (Firebeatz Remix) *TST vs. Twoloud - Drop It Like This (Acapella) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Matt & Kendo Bootleg) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Arin Tone & David Westen Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Tucandeo Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Paper Planes & Rama Rival Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Error404 Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Todd K vs. Myke Martyr Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Acappella) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Bexwell Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Alekzander Bootleg) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (John Vice Bootleg) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Simo Esse Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Pier Poropat & Monte Karlo Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Digital Junkiez Remix) *Kaaze & Michael Feiner - We Will Recover (Arthur White Remix) *Pablo Oliveros - Millenium *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & GTA feat. Wolfpack - Turn It Up (DirtyDishes Trap Bootleg]] *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (The Pitcher Re-amp) *Cleavage - Prove *HIIO - Good Enough *Tiesto & Showtek - Hell Yeah! (Acappella) *Tiesto & Mark Alston & Baggi Begovic & Jason Taylor feat. Teddy Geiger - Love And Run (MOTi Remix) *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & Wolfpack - Ocarina (TomorrowWorld Anthem) (Swede Dreams Bootleg) *Twoloud - Traffic *Tiesto & Hardwell - Zero 76 (Total Sound & Daav One Bootleg) *Sidney Samson & Martin Garrix - Torrent (Bauer & Lanford Bootleg) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (Will Ferrell Sit Down Mix) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (Carnage & Victor Niglio Festival Trap Remix) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (Kitsch 2.0 Remix) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (Rage Mix) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (Renvo Trap For A Moment Edit) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (Acappella) *Showtek & Justin Prime - Cannonball (K.O. Trap Mix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (eSQUIRE vs. Offbeat Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (BoomriSe Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Rayven & Valexx Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Visionaire Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (3rd Prototype Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Carlo Astuti Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (MIchael Brun Remix). Technically, this IS released on Musical Freedom, but this remix and the Alex Balog Remix were released on Universal Music *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (EpicFail Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (The SouthBreakers Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (LuisMatos Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Mogusa Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (Dancekraft Remix) *Tiesto feat. Kyler England - Take Me (John Kim Bouncy Remix) *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & GTA feat. Wolfpack - Turn It Up (Acappella) *John Christian - Flight 643 (Jordy Dazz Re-Cut) *Sidney Samson & Leroy Styles - No Surviving *Sidney Samson & Leroy Styles - No Surviving (Vlad Rusu Remix) *Sidney Samson & Leroy Styles - Y.L.B. *Sidney Samson & Leroy Styles - Y.L.B. (Tiesto Edit) *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vs. Tiesto - Whisper *Tiesto & Nari & Milani & Delayers - Move To The Rhythm (Drop Department Bootleg) *MOTi - Lion (In My Head) *HELENA - Shake It Category:Record Label Category:Musical Freedom